<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Seven: Creature by zizzlekwum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935405">Day Seven: Creature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum'>zizzlekwum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaven31 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven, F/M, Wayhaven31, creature - Freeform, spider - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix finds a spider and decides to have some fun. Adam comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaven31 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Seven: Creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Climbing over the back of the couch, I let out a shout of alarm. “Get away, get away!”</p><p>Adam comes running. “Are you all right?”</p><p>Shivering, I hurry over to him to hide behind his back. “Adam, make him stop!” I whine.</p><p>Felix grins. “It’s not going to hurt you, just look!” he exclaims, holding out his hand to show me the spider he found.</p><p>“Felix, enough!” Adam barks. “Go release it outside.”</p><p>“Aw, you’re no fun,” Felix complains. “It’s all right, little guy, it’s not your fault.” He leaves the room, still talking to the spider in his hand.</p><p>Peeking out from behind Adam, I make sure Felix isn’t coming back. “He’s really gone, right?”</p><p>Adam heaves a sigh. “Yes.”</p><p>I step around to face Adam, shuddering. “God, I hate spiders.”</p><p>“You do not strike me at the type to be squeamish around bugs,” Adam notes.</p><p>“I wasn’t at first,” I tell him. “When I was two, we moved to New Hampshire, and the first night in the new house, my mom gave me a bath. My grandma, knowing I literally wasn’t afraid of anything, decided to play a prank on me and throw a fake spider into the tub, thinking it would just be a joke. Well, jokes on her, because it scared the absolute shit out of me, and twenty years later, I am still afraid of spiders. Thanks, Mammy!”</p><p>Adam’s lips twitch. “You mean to say this is all because of a practical joke gone wrong?”</p><p>Crossing my arms over my chest, I narrow my eyes at him. “Oh, go on, laugh away,” I say. “You know you want to.”</p><p>“I would never do such a thing,” he says lightly, the ghost of a smile on his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, right.” I give up on trying to keep a straight face and let out a laugh. “Come on, let’s get out of here before Felix comes back. We can go train or something so he won’t bother us.”</p><p>“You really do not like spiders, do you? I think this is the first time you have willingly suggested training.”</p><p>“Oh, shut it,” I tell him, walking down the hallway. “It’s not like I’ve ever hidden my aversion to physical activity.”</p><p>He actually laughs this time, and I take a moment to appreciate the sound. “You have not,” he agrees, still smiling.</p><p>I shoot him a grin. “Well, clearly all you have to do is threaten me with a spider,” I joke.</p><p>Adam nods. “I will remember that for next time,” he remarks, walking past me as I stop in my tracks, dread washing over me as the realization of what I’ve just done sinks in.</p><p>I stare after him in horror. “No, wait, I was just kidding!” I call, running after him. “<em>Adam! </em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, that story about moving to New Hampshire is 100% true.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>